


One Way Or Another

by Mazuku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Devious Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuku/pseuds/Mazuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is going to get a dance out of Steve tonight, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

Steve looks out at the people on the dancefloor and wonders if he can get away with leaving the party early. It’s hot in here, noisy, and the music isn’t exactly thrilling him. Everyone else seems to be having fun, but ever the odd man out, all Steve wants is to go home and wash the blaring dance music out of his ears with something a little more restful. He’s just about to head for the door when he spies Tony sidling up bast the buffet table, homing in on him like a missile. 

“Come on, Cap, time to dance!” 

Steve pulls his hand out of Tony’s grip, shaking his head. “No, I can’t.” 

“Look, Cap, I saw you wrestling an alien tentacle monster this morning. If you can do that, you can definitely dance.” 

Tony grabs at him again and Steve takes a firm step backwards. “I can’t, Tony. I…I don’t know how. I wasn’t even good at dancing in the forties and I’m definitely no good at dancing now.” Tony folds his arms. Fixes him with that smug look he always wears when he’s planning something. “Tony, seriously, I can’t dance. Just go on and enjoy yourself, I’m fine.” 

“Not an option. Pepper picked that suit out especially for you, she’s going to be super-offended if there are no shots of you in the newspapers dancing in it.” 

“Really?” 

“Super. Super. Offended.” 

Steve is aware that Tony is probably lying, but at the same time he likes Pepper a lot. He wouldn’t want to hurt her feelings. Also she can be really scary, when she wants to be. So Steve shuffles forward an inch, still hesitant. “People are gonna laugh at me,” He says. 

“When Iron Man and Captain America dance together, Cap, no-one laughs – they just smoulder with jealousy. Come on.” 

Tony’s hand is hot and a little sweaty, but the entire room is hot and sweaty at this point and Steve isn’t sure if it’s the hand surrounding his or the general temperature that’s making his head swim. Tony drags him right into the middle of the throng of people on the dancefloor. They’re all gyrating, swinging hips and arms, and Steve has never felt so out of place – or so out of date. 

“Come on, Cap, just move your feet a bit.” 

“This is stupid,” Steve replies, mortified. He hasn’t even managed to fully turn away when Tony hauls him back round. “I can’t dance, Tony! The only dance I know how to do is a waltz, and this is _not_ the kind of music you can waltz to!” 

“Okay.” Tony takes out his Starkphone and starts jabbing at the screen. He is clearly upset, and Steve doesn’t know what he can say to make it better. 

“I…Tony, I’m sorry…I…” 

“It’s okay. It’s fine. Captain America only knows how to waltz.” 

“I don’t mean to be a party pooper, but I don’t know any of these songs, and…” Steve tails off mid-apology as the upbeat dance music cuts off abruptly. A slow, dreamy song begins to play instead. 

Just the right rhythm to waltz to. 

“I don’t know how to waltz,” Tony says, as Steve stares at him. “But unlike some people around here, I don’t care about making an ass of myself in public. Lead on.” He raises his arms with a dramatic flourish, and with a furtive look around to see if anyone is laughing (they aren’t, thankfully) Steve grabs Tony’s hands, rearranges his limbs, and takes a deep breath. 

“I didn’t say I was _good_ at waltzing,” He confesses, leading Tony in what he hopes is a graceful arc across the only bit of open floor near them.

“Good enough for me, Cap.” 

The crowd around them starts to thin. At first Steve thinks it’s because they don’t like the music, but then he realises that they aren’t just leaving the dancefloor – they’re congregating around the edges, _watching_. He almost stumbles in panic at the attention but Tony drags him through the steps, keeping him on his feet. “They wish they were me, dancing with you,” He says, just loud enough for Steve to hear him. “That’s why they’re staring.” 

“Tony…” 

Steve realises he can hear the other partygoers now. They’re chattering, a soft buzz just audible over the music. They’re gossiping. Staring. Watching him making a bad job of leading Tony around the empty floor. This is scarier than a hundred Red Skulls. This is more terrifying than a million gunshot wounds. Steve feels his hands start to shake. He doesn’t care that it’s Tony he’s dancing with – he knows people are a lot more relaxed about men dancing together nowadays – but the fact that people are looking _at him_ makes him want to run for the hills. 

“Come on, Cap, song’s nearly over. Half a minute.” 

For half a minute, Steve doesn’t breathe. He just puts one foot down, then the other, step after step until he’s absorbed in the way Tony’s tongue is caught between his teeth in concentration. 

He jumps when the noisy dance music starts again and people run back onto the floor; suddenly he’s in the middle of a crowd again with Tony held against his chest, eyes on the other man’s smiling mouth. He’s dizzy and his hands are just as sweaty as Tony’s now. 

“I was gonna get a dance out of you tonight one way or another, Cap.” 

Steve isn’t used to this. People were never so forward in his day, especially not gay people, but Tony Stark isn’t like ordinary people from any era – he’s a law unto himself, and that’s the most attractive thing about him. 

Steve looks down at the floor, nudges his boot against the polished parquet. “You want another?” He asks, tentative. He doesn’t dare look up. Tony is always flirting with him, he thinks he’s reading the signs right, he asked for a dance after all, but then Tony flirts with everybody, and… 

“Sure,” Tony says boldly. “But this time we’re dancing my-style.” Tony’s hands drop down to Steve’s waist and _squeeze_. There’s no mistaking that for a bit of innocent flirting, and Steve is relieved that Tony is reciprocating and not laughing his head off. “Get ready, Rogers, I’m about to teach you how to shake that perfectly formed ass of yours.” 

Steve can’t help but smile. Tony is loud, reckless, crazy and impulsive, and he loves it. As Tony encourages him to sway his hips he realises that he’s glad he stuck around. Maybe he likes loud music and dancing – in the right company, of course.

 


End file.
